This research is concerned with automation of clinical EEG including development of: (1) the compressed spectral array, a pictorial representation of the clinical EEG record, (2) eye-roll subtraction techniques to eliminate artifactual potentials in the frontal leads and (3) pattern recognition programs for the identification of spikes and spike wave discharges. Related to this system is (1) CAEDIS (Computer Automated EEG Diagnostic and Interpretational System) which is nonpictorial report aimed at providing an automated EEG classification (based on the Mayo System) and an interpretation, and (2) Band Integration Computer (BIC system) for numerical report. Monitoring systems are being developed in the following areas: a) anesthesia to detect the level of anesthesia during surgery and to indicate the development of complications such as cerebral perfusion difficulties, b) servo-anesthesia system in analog form to automatically administer barbituate anesthesia in animal, c) a multiparameter monitoring system for sleep including data from the cardiovascular, respiratory, muscular and eye movement systems (CSA somnogram). The project also includes the further development and testing of TEVRIS (Telephonic EEG Voice Report and Information System) and its application in a clinical environment to provide automated telephone access to the EEG report and to patients undergoing brain survival monitoring.